1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to objects used in programming. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer usable code for a graphical aid for generating object setup scripts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Object-Oriented Programming (OOP), an instance of a program, that is to say a program running in a computer, is treated as a dynamic set of interacting objects. Objects in object-oriented programming extend the more general notion of objects described above to include a very specific kind of typing, which among other things allows for: data members that represent the data associated with the object or methods that access the data members in predefined ways.
In the case of most objects, data members are only accessed through the method members, making it easy to guarantee that the data will always remain in a well-defined state. However, some languages do not make distinctions between data members and methods. In a language where each object is created from a class, an object is called an instance of that class. If each object has a type, two objects with the same class would have the same data type. Creating an instance of a class is sometimes referred to as instantiating the class.
The messaging infrastructure for replication of objects may be complex and differ depending on a user's replication environment. A remote, unidirectional replication configuration may require a user to create a number of different objects with required properties. Bidirectional or peer-to-peer replication configurations are even more complex. Responsibility for setting up replication typically falls to database administrators that may not have exposure to the messaging software. Moreover, the configuration of the messaging infrastructure has been pinpointed as a point of difficulty for many administrators.
In addition to creating the required queue managers, queues, and channels, a replication administrator must understand how to declare objects within a replication metadata store. There is significant written documentation and diagrams that are provided to explain these object relationships used during replication. Thus, the generation of objects is an issue for many users and, for companies that have separate development groups, there are added issues of communicating the required objects, settings, and relationships to and from administrators and users.